


Games (Drabble)

by Kallistique



Category: Shinhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallistique/pseuds/Kallistique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric plays a game. Hyesung gets slightly annoyed. Slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games (Drabble)

“All you do is play.”

Eric looked up to see Hyesung scowling at him. “Wae? What’s wrong with it?”

“Do you still even do your duties as CEO?”

“Ofcourse I do. I make sure I’m done with everything so that I could have more time.”

“More time?”

“For this.” Eric motioned to his PSP. “I can’t slack of this game now that Andy’s level is higher than mine.”

“Sheesh fine. Do what you want.”

It’s been a week since Eric and Andy bought a new game on their PSP and the two immediately got hooked to it and has been playing it non-stop. Eric’s attention was all on the game.

He never bothered Hyesung since.

It’s not that Hyesung doesn’t like it, in fact, he loves it. That mikkulaji has finally found something else to get busy with and Hyesung gets his peace but- 

Something’s suddenly missing. It annoyed Hyesung like no other.

“Yah, would you stop that just for a while?”

“You said I can do what I want.”

“Well I take that back.”

“You can’t just take back something you said.”

“Well, this is my place so I have the right.”

Eric actually paused and looked at Hyesung for awhile, before standing up heading to the door.

“Yah, where are you going?”

“To my place. Where I have THE power. See ya Hyesung-ah.”

“Yah Eric—“ And just like that, Eric left. Hyesung huffed in annoyance.


End file.
